<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch me baby by paranormalbouquet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636533">touch me baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet'>paranormalbouquet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kelsey and noel shared another look that wordlessly said they knew <i>exactly</i> what they were doing to their boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel, Cody Ko/Noel Miller, Kelsey Kreppel &amp; Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch me baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this (as always lmao) is for anya and star. thanks for being so patient with my ass lol.<br/>please, Please don't show this to the boys or kelsey or anyone else related. this is a work of fiction. i love cody and kelsey and noel so much and respect the hell out of their real-life relationships.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“does that feel good, baby?” kelsey whispered into cody’s ear. he was shaking underneath her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh—” a breath caught in his throat and he was seeing stars. “uh-huh,” and his eyes rolled into his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there they laid, both of their heads resting on pillows and facing towards each other, her arm draped over his body and middle finger, that was already soaked with his saliva, running circles around the rim of his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“how about this, honey?” and she took his dick in her other hand’s grip leaving him speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah— uh uh, oh,” he sputtered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“she’s treating you so well, isn’t she?” noel piped up as he came up close behind cody and ran kisses from behind his ear to his chin to his neck. noel’s hands came around to caress cody’s chest and the blonde was falling apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kelsey’s slicked up middle finger pushed into him about a half an inch causing him to buck his hips into the hand of hers that was holding his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“easy, tiger,” she let out as her eyes met noel’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wordless communication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they smiled at each other and noel pressed his erection against cody’s lower back leaving the overstimulated man’s eyes to roll back into his head again and choke on the breath he was letting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kelsey’s finger went in further, each little bit that went in causing him to groan uncontrollably. noel’s hand ran up from cody’s chest to his extended neck, feeling the strained muscles there. kelsey started moving her finger in him and all he could do was squirm and whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cody, whoa, it’s okay,” noel’s assurance fell off his lips and onto cody’s neck before pressing kisses to the soft skin there. “you gotta lay still, baby boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a short-lived, high pitched whimper came out of cody as kelsey pushed another finger in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh ho, oooohhh,” cody moaned helplessly, his eyebrows stitching together on his forehead. kelsey let her thumb drag over the slit of his dick and curled her fingers in his tightness, loosening him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>her lips were suddenly at his as he let out sounds that neither of them could explain how it made them feel. almost rhythmically, cody let out a chain of sobs that oppositely corresponded with the crooks and thrusts of her fingers in him. cody’s lips grew slack so kelsey backed up to watch his face as he fell apart for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the hand of noel’s that was on cody’s neck floated down until it rested on cody’s abdomen, him and kelsey sharing a soft chuckle with their arms now crisscrossed over cody’s waist. noel pressed his palm flat to cody’s abdomen and pushed, the pressure making cody let out an ungodly open-mouthed moan that had both kelsey and noel’s insides stirring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“here, i got him,” noel told kelsey softly as the hand that was on cody’s abdomen ran down to grab cody’s dick that was still in kelsey’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, i know you do,” kelsey replied. she gave cody’s dick a quick pump and a squeeze before letting go and bringing that hand up to rest on his chest. she scraped her short fingernails across his chest and over his shoulder and on his back and then his chest again, all making cody’s skin break out in goosebumps as he shivered under their control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>noel, now with his grip on cody’s dick, did a few preliminary strokes before pausing, half just to give him a second before what he was going to do next and the other half because noel knew cody wasn’t gonna last much longer if he kept doing what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>meanwhile, kelsey was sucking at the skin on cody’s chest trying to make as many marks as she could. she backed off for a second when her hand ran over something that made cody twitch. she looked at his skin where her hand had just rubbed over and it was a purple, already bruising mark that noel had just made on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nice one, noel,” she complimented his work before she got back to doing her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“always,” noel replied with a grin as his other arm snaked up to weave through the long hair on top of cody’s head. it was at his favorite length right now. “you know i love it when your hair is like this,” noel rasped his low voice into cody’s ear. cody whimpered as noel’s exhales hit him and as kelsey popped off from a spot she was working on. she pulled back to admire her work and smiled. “nice one, kels,” noel told her even though he couldn’t fully see what she had just done to him, how she had added to their beautiful display of marks on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you know me,” she smirked up at noel and he chuckled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>noel’s mouth came up right to cody again and licked the shell of his ear leaving cody’s poor words to just come out as clicks in his throat. the man couldn’t talk to save his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“did you leave your hair long like this just for me?” noel asked in that same deep, raspy tone. noel got a good grip on the long strands. “just for me, baby boy? you know it is the easiest to pull,” and that’s when noel tugged hard on his hair and at the same time did a few quick pumps on his dick leaving cody in a puddle next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kelsey pulled her fingers out of cody and wiped them on the sheets, him whining when he couldn’t feel her in him anymore. “relax, cody,” she coaxed him as her hand ran up his body until her palm rested on his cheek. she kissed him again then backed up to look at noel. again, wordless communication. “let’s get you on your back, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>noel let go of his dick, the blonde yet again whimpering at the loss. they both helped him twist so his sweaty back was resting on the cool sheets under him. noel’s mouth went back to their art gallery of pieces on cody’s neck and chest while rubbing his hand across cody’s torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“noel,” kelsey let out softly, catching his attention as he sucked those sweet bruises onto cody’s skin. noel and kelsey shared a knowing look and noel smiled against cody’s flushed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“we’re gonna take such good care of you, cody,” noel said as he kissed his way down cody’s neck, his shoulder, and then his arm until he got to his fingers where he took a few of them in his mouth, eliciting a moan from the helpless blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kelsey continued where noel left off, sucking at the sweet skin of his jawline. she ran her hand up and down his torso and he shivered every time she brushed over his nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>noel could tell cody was using all the energy he had in him to lift up his head and that’s when they locked eyes. and the gaze they shared… cody even stopped breathing for a second because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>and then the look of pure fucked-out bliss on cody’s face as two pairs of hands couldn’t stop running over every inch of his body… that look on cody’s face made noel grow harder than he ever thought he could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>noel sucked hard on cody’s fingers and the blonde let his head fall back again, soaking in the attention he was being given from the other man and his girlfriend as she then traced the shell of his ear with her tongue. noel slid cody’s fingers out of his mouth, kissed his palm and then got up from the bed to go to the bedside table where the lube was. he lathered up his dick and got back on the bed, placing himself in between cody’s legs. he reached down and grabbed the backside of both of cody’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and you know why we’re always gonna take such good care of you, cody?” kelsey asked him, her lips still working at any area of his skin she could possibly attain. noel lifted one of cody’s legs and slung it over himself, the pit of cody’s knee resting on noel’s bony shoulder. “it’s because you're such a good boy, baby,” kelsey told him as the hand that was running over his chest came up to grab his face and squeeze his cheeks together, forced pursed lips sticking out from the action. she let out a little bottom lip pout looking at him because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn, he’s so fucking cute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>she kissed his pursed lips, let go of his face, and used her hand to feel her way down his body again, all the while keeping eye contact with the flushed man next to her. she rubbed down him, slowly but surely, further and further until she reached his impossibly hard, over-sensitive dick. cody was breathing so heavily until it hitched when she grabbed him causing a loud, breathy moan to escape from him, almost ripping the bed sheets under him with how tight of a grip he had on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kelsey and noel shared another look that wordlessly said they knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what they were doing to their boy. they shared a smile that expressed just how proud they were of themselves for being able to turn cody into this mess of a man that was lying before them. and they finally gave each other a little nod, communicating that it was time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you ready, cody?” noel asked as he lined himself up. he waited a few seconds but cody didn’t respond. how could he have responded when his brain was in literal shambles and not one proper, coherent thought had gone through his mind this entire time? how could he have responded when every single one of his heavy breaths was coming out of his mouth accompanied by a whimper?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cody, you gotta answer us, sweetheart,” kelsey coaxed him, her fingers delicately running over the tip of his dick. “we have to know if you’re ready or not, baby, we don’t wanna make you uncomfortable,” and her voice… her goddamn voice, it was smooth as silk. she kissed the corner of his mouth and continued. “no, no, no... we don’t want you to be uncomfortable at all, honey...” she nibbled at his jaw and tightened her grip on his dick, leaving him cross-eyed. “cody... look at me,” and it took a second to process in his overloaded brain but he finally turned his head and made direct, intense contact with her bright blue eyes. he looked like he was almost about to start crying as he continued huffing out those heavy breaths, now wafting over her face, leaving a tendril of her loose hair swaying with each gust. “you’re such a good boy,” she kissed his nose, “you deserve all the love in the world, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have all the love in the world. because his world was these two people. kelsey and noel. his whole goddamn world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a small smile quirked up at the corner of his lips and she kissed that exact spot, making sure her words would stick with him forever, that he would always be able to smile thinking of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you ready, baby?” kelsey repeated what noel had asked him earlier and he nodded as his eyes floated over to noel, still positioned masterfully between his legs. cody watched as noel pulled his bottom lip in with his teeth, worrying it and making it turn even pinker than it already was. he released his lip as he opened his mouth to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nope. i need words, baby boy, come on,”  and cody closed his eyes together tightly and reached around kelsey to hold the back of her head, her hair cascading through his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“y-yeah,” he stammered out as he opened his eyes again and that was the only coherent word he had said this whole time and was probably going to be the last as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>noel turned his head and kissed the bit of cody’s leg that was resting on his shoulder and then pushed in, cody letting out a loud, pleasured groan, tugging on kelsey’s hair, gripping the bed sheets, arching his back so high… all of it, everything noel was witnessing, everything he was feeling, it all made noel’s insides boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that feel good, codes?” noel muttered out in his low voice and cody nodded back as his face scrunched up when noel moved a bit inside him. kelsey smiled at how torn apart cody looked and kissed him on the cheek and then the corner of his mouth and then his lips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>cody was huffing out breaths when noel started pumping in and out of him, the leg noel left abandoned on the bed squirming around with how much sensation cody was feeling through his whole body. noel stilled his leg and cody’s huffs were halted at the sudden pause in movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s okay, honey. you gotta calm down,” kelsey told cody in her sweet, sweet voice. noel resumed his thrusts and kelsey timed her pumps on his dick along with noel’s movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it wasn’t long before cody was completely falling apart in front of them, coming harder than he’d ever come before. kelsey whispered sweet nothings into his ear as she milked his orgasm from him. noel massaged cody’s thigh and tightened his grip on cody’s hip, a grip so tight cody will probably have a bruise from it later. not to say cody won’t love that fact.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you did so well, cody,” noel praised him as the blonde came down from his climax. the praise that he very well deserved. because he was their boy. they were his whole world. and they did everything just for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>f1esbian on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>